After School Thrills
by StarlightProject
Summary: Kiyoteru is simply taking his relationship with his student Gakupo, just a tad far when Gakupo kisses him after school.


**WARNING**

**Yaoi ahead. If you don't like it, don't read it! TURN AWAY IF YOU DON'T LIKE.**

**A/N: A friend wanted this so here I am writing it! A Kiyoteru as the uke story~ For you SunshineProject! ;3 **

**Kiyoteru's point of view. **

I was walking down the now deserted halls of the school, to my classroom to get some more grading done. I felt someone or something watching me as I walked. I started to walk just a bit faster until I hear footsteps following me. I ran to my room and closed the door, only to hear the footsteps disappear without coming to the door. I sighed and slid down the door with my back against it and my face in my hands.

"Hey what's wrong sensei?" Said a deep voice of one of my closes students, maybe a bit too close for others to understand.

I looked into his purple eyes and replied, "No. Not really. I'm just having a bad day."

"Oh really? Can I help with that?" he said, sliding down the door to sit next to me.

I smiled at him, "Thanks. It's a great help to talk to someone." I started to list things off my fingers, "First there was the notice that my credit card was expired. Second was that my dog died right before school. Third, my cousin has cancer, fourth, I am going to lose my job if-" I was cut off by a soft kiss on my lips.

My mind was in shock, but I felt my eyes flutter shut and my lips moving in sync with the sweet ones before me. His taste was that of eggplant, but much better then anything I've ever had before. We broke apart at the lips, but he moved closer and pressing himself against me.

He and I joined lips again, this time more passionate. His tongue went over my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I gladly allowed. I had my eyes closed, focusing on the hot kiss when I felt Gakupo's hands start to roam my body. He first slid over my neck, shoulders, chest, and one hand rested on my knee, while the other one rubbed my aroused sack.

Gakupo broke off the kiss with my first moan. "Hmm? Do you like this?" I shivered as he licked my neck and trailed kisses on it. He started to unbutton my shirt and get rid of my brown tie. He continued to kiss, nip, and suck on my sensitive flesh. "M...mm.. G-Gaku-kupo. M-More. M..mm."

He smiled at me with a evil, yet sweet smile, "No. Once I'm done devouring this sweet flesh of yours, I might satisfy myself more." He moved farther down my chest then my ticklish stomach to lick sensitive spots. I tried to move a bit away from the touches, but he moved himself to have his knees at my sides, left hand on my aroused sack, rubbing it more and more, while his right held him over me.

I couldn't help it anymore. This feeling was making me crazy! I thrusted into Gakupo's hand, surprising him. He stopped moving and I cried out, "More! Gakupo. Please."

He actually obeyed, but more to then I thought of. He pulled me away from the door and onto my desk. He cleared off everything in the way, just brushing it off the side.

He forced another kiss on me. His tongue going straight into my wet cavern. We fought for dominance, but Gakupo won. He swirled his tongue over every part of my mouth as his hands wondered over my body, pinching my nipple occasionally. Our saliva mixed and a bit pooled at the corner of my mouth.

We were both panting as we broke off the passionate kiss with a trail of saliva trailing between our mouths. I couldn't really breath without panting and then Gakupo took it farther to take off my pants. I gasped as he started to kneed me through my boxers.

"Hmm. You like that sensei?" Gakupo said with a smirk. I tried to nod, but then I moaned. Gakupo chuckled, "Sensitive." He then preceded to slowly take my boxers.

Right has he got them down, we heard a knock on the door as the music teacher, Luke Megurine, walked in talking about some paper work. We froze when she came in.

"Hey Kiyoteru? Do you sti-" She finally looked up from the papers and saw us. She blushes and ran out yelling, "I'm so sorry! I-I'll be going now!"

We stared at the open door before we both started to get dress frantically. "Well... See you sometime Gakupo." I wrote my number and address on a piece of paper before handing it to him. "Maybe try to do it when we aren't at school and hey, my place is always open."

Gakupo nodded and kisses my forehead, "See you sensei." He then ran out.

_**Yesh~ I had too! SORRY! But~ I'll have another chapter to tell you what happens the next day~ ;) Hey! I hope you enjoyed, favorite, follow for more, review to get my inspiration and hope up to write more! I tried to slow it down~ I hope you liked it! **_

_**StarlightProject signing down till next time~**_


End file.
